The true story of Tobi
by TheTruthNeverLies
Summary: The true story of the Kyuubi attack "Tobi is a good" was a oneshot and i will add more if you want more because tobi was such a good boy
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of October the tenth a woman had been moved to a secret location so she could give birth accompanied by only a hand full of Shinobi but one among them was the great forth Hokage Minato. The reason she was brought to this location was because of some special circumstances the woman's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was a Jinchuriki and the wife of the forth Hokage. Then there was a mid wife the Third's wife and another medical Shinobi and one more ANBU for protection.

But known to everyone there was someone who had stumbled across, a man in an orange mask. He happened to be going on a afternoon stroll when he heard screaming. "Tobi fells a disturbance in the force," the masked man said vanishing and reappearing next to the group. No one seemed to notice him all were fussing over a little baby.

"Can Tobi hold him? Tobi will be nice to him. Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said smiling at the old woman holding the baby when she saw him she died of a heart attack Tobi picked up the baby.

"Tobi thinks there is something wrong with the old lady," Tobi said innocently. Then he looked down at the baby, "D'oh! What a cute little baby. Just what I always wanted. My own little baby! I will name him George, and I will hug him, and pet him, and squeeze him. And pat him, and pet him, and... And rub him, and caress him, and..."

"There are a few problems with that," Minato said turning to face Tobi, "one he is not your baby and his name is not George."

"Can you name him George?" Tobi asked.

"No."

"Can I call him George?"

"No."

"What about that one can I call that one George?" Tobi asked pointing over to where Kushina was as the fox had broken free. Minato turned to see the Kyuubi, Tobi hand over the baby and ran over to the over grown fox hugging his leg or as much of it as he could, ""D'oh! What a cute little bunny rabbit. Just what I always wanted. My own little Bunny rabbit! I will name him George, and I will hug him, and pet him, and squeeze him. And pat him, and pet him, and... And rub him, and caress him, and..."

"That is not a bunny rabbit, that is the Kyuubi," Minato said a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head.

"No this is George my bunny rabbit," Tobi said then he looked up at the giant fox who let out a terrible roar then tried to step on Tobi. Tobi appeared on top of the Kyuubi's head, "bad George, you do not step on Tobi. Tobi will have to punish you, bad old George."

Tobi walked long the Kyuubi's back then started to spank the fox. While Minato fought the fox, who was finally able to seal it with Naruto, but Tobi was still looking around for George and became sad when he could find him anywhere, then he saw Naruto and his parents having a very touching moment.

"Sorry to bother you but Tobi was wondering, Georges dad, can Tobi have George?" Tobi asked.

"No," Minato said wondering how the hell this man had managed to live for so long. He also decided then and there when he told his son of this moment the one who brought his down fall was an evil genius bent on world domination.

Tobi's eye welled up with tears running off crying loudly saying he would be back for George.

Sixteen years later

Naruto and the others were searching for Sasuke when they heard a cry of "George," and Naruto was knocked over as a man in an orange mask hugged him. It freaked Naruto out while Hinata blush and Kiba laughed and everyone else stood in shock wondering what the hell was going on.

**This is what lack of sleep creates but that how things go sometimes i hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Return of the Tobi

None of them knew what to do; a man in an orange mask was hugging Naruto tightly and calling him George.

"Tobi told George's dad that I would be back for George and Tobi has found George," Tobi said happily, "George has gotten so big but not as big as big George."

"Who are you?" Naruto said trying to get free of his grip, "and why are you calling me George?"

"I am Tobi, and Tobi is a good boy, and you are George. Tobi has been looking for George for a long time," Tobi said in a sing song voice, "and now Tobi has found George, Tobi will take him home."

"We cannot allow you to take Naruto," Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan.

"Tobi will use his most secret jutsu to get George, Secret art of a Good boy: Milk and Cookie Summoning Jutsu," Tobi placed his hand to the ground and a large plate of cookies appeared with enough milk for everyone.

"Tobi trade milk and cookies for George," Tobi said. Kiba picked up one of the cookies and ate it.

"This is a tasty cookie, I think I will have some of your delicious beverage to wash it down with," Kiba said picking up a glass of milk. Then everyone else tried the cookies.

"Yes come to the dark side we have cookies."

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Tobi is a good boy, and the dark side is a bakery Tobi get his cookies."

"Well… tell us where this dark side is and then we will let you have Naruto," Kiba said and everyone nodded.

"WHAT YOU GUYS ARE SELLING ME OUT FOR COOKIES!" Naruto shouted.

"And milk," Kakashi added.

"Tobi is so happy; Tobi and George are finally reunited."

I was a fool to ever leave your side  
Me minus you is such a lonely ride  
That break-up we had has made me lonesome and sad  
I realize I love you 'cuz I want you back, hey-hey

I spent the evening with the radio  
Regret the moment that I let you go  
Our quarrel was such a way of learning so much  
I know now that I love you 'cuz I need your touch, hey-hey

Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cuz we understood  
There's one perfect fit and sugar this one is it  
We both are so excited 'cuz we're reunited, hey-hey  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/peaches_and_ ]  
I sat here starin' at the same old wall  
Came back to life just when I got your call  
I wished I could climb right through the telephone line  
And give you what you want so you would still be mine, hey-hey

I can't go cheatin' honey, I can't play  
I found it very hard to stay away  
As we reminisce on precious moments like this  
I'm glad we're back together 'cuz I missed your kiss, hey-hey

"Where the hell is that music coming from!" Naruto shouted looking around.

"More of Tobi's good boy powers," Tobi answered as he pulled out an Ipod. After Tobi told them were the Dark Side was they all went their separate ways Tobi dragging George behind him.


End file.
